The Kitsune's Focus Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Once more Naruto finds himself in a strange new world trying to keep a promise he made long ago. This ever lasting resolve would not be broken no matter what is throne in his path. But now burden with a focus he will see it through no matter the outcome. Another Lanky Nathan awesome pic.
1. Assault on the Vestige

The Kitsune's Focus Unleased

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Author's Note

000

Several of the themes here were inspired by James Young fic, Grand Pulse Sage. With that said let me know what you think. Oh and the first inclusion of a contributed Original Character.

Anyway Episode Zero will be part of a prequel to this fic that I decided to do that will focus more on Vanille and Fang's early years and Naruto's relationship with them. So keep a look out for any fics placed under this category.

Also like always I will incoporate elements that word of God was going to originally, but cut in development. For those who has read Echo of the Ghost Kitsune 'Cue: Sam's telekinetic power.' Now will it'll only be a minor element, those who pay close attention should be able to figure it out.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

There was a creature of exceptional size flying overhead. It was easily three times the size of the average airship, it's body snake-like as it flew through the air intent on fufilling a single purpose. This beast had fore and hind legs, graced with talons the size of a human as large as a boisterous bruiser and easily sharp enough to pierce steel. It had six translucent wings sprouting from it's back, white and angelic, easily beauitful and a grand constrast to it's black scaly body. And over it's right eye was two sword wounds stylized in away that was not quite an x, but not a lowercase T either. This creature was one that would not die. This creature now knew only three things. It was no longer a protector but a destroyer. It could hunt, it could travel, and it could kill and it had only one target in mind.

''_This is Officer Jo-en-nes. I repeat this is officer Jo-en-nes requesting emergency back-up! The enemy is too strong! Blond hair! Blue Eyes! Grey trench coat! Brunette, red eyes, and black trenchcoat! They can't possibly be human! Repeat send guaah!''_

The lifeless body of the sanctum soldier dropped to the ground. A single figure continued along the dimly lighted pathway of the underground territory. Several more soldiers appeared around the corners, rifles raised as they prepared to gun down the intruder. The shaft of their weapons exploded as the bullets were propelled towards the figure.

With inhuman speed the figures took to the air with a massive leap as he glided over the hail of bullet fire landing with graceful ease. Coming to an halt the figure raised up his hand and snapped his fingers as the soldiers were swept up in a Tornado. There cries were soon silenced as they fell into the dark abyss below.

''I'm close...don't worry V...I'm coming,'' the figure thought to himself as he pushed a single strand of his golden blond hair out of his sight. His outfit consisted of black shinobi sandals and cargo pants where he wore an assortment of shinobi pouches strapped along his legs and ankles. He also wore a black T-shirt under a grey trench coat with black fingerless gloves.

The blond scaled along the large floating platforms as he ascended up to where the source of the smell was. 'Civilians?' The blond thought as he saw a man and a woman. _'No...civilians wouldn't have made it this far. Soldiers?' _

_''Serah!''_

The blond followed the origin of the cry and his eye fell upon a rather attractive young woman. From his position he was able to get a frontal view to her that quickly became a backward view as the woman trailed along the platform.

She had long, light pink hair draped over her left shoulder with, pale aqua eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a light brown turtleneck along with a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant underneath a white soldier uniform. One of the things that was vaguely familiar to the blond was a green metal pauldron of the Guardian Corps with two glowing yellow stripes.

_'A sergeant? That at least explains her.' _He continued his surmising. The woman also wore a long red cape attached to her back on the left side, and a brown belt below her bust. She was also wearing a long black sleeve over her left arm that begins from her bicep, knee-high leather boots and a brown mini-skirt.

_'Now there's something familiar?'_

Her weapon of choice, a gun blade was is sheathed in a loose case behind her waist.

The blond's eyes widened as he took notice of the other girl. _'Serah? Don't tell me she's...'' _It didn't take long for the blond to surmise the other girl's clothing. She was wearing the same outfit from when he met her and it was obvious she was related to the woman.

The girl had the same pink tint of hair of the older woman, but tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head. She also wore a red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper in the same style, black thigh-highs, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep which she uses to cover what the blond immediately surmised was her L'cie brand. _'Wait a minute...that's...''_

Down Below a voice was crying out. "Serah!" The woman cried out as she rushed to the girl who laid motionless on the floor. The woman scooped up the woman in her arms and turned to her companion.

Her companion was that of a middle-aged man with a distinctive Afro, which looked like it had a Chocobo chick sticking out of it. He was wearing a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. There was two pistol holsters strapped to his thighs.

"Time to go. We have to leave before the army..." The woman paused as she looked at her companion. "What?"

"That's a Pulse brand." The man pointed out. "That girl's a L'Cie."

"I already told you that."

"Pulse L'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon." The man reached down for his gun, causing a pained expression to flash across the woman's face.

"So they should die?" She angrily retorted.

"Listen, if she fails her Focus, you know how that'll end."

"And killing her is a mercy?" The woman sneered, before a hand came up and tried to grasp at the older woman.

"You came." Serah uttered, making Lightning gasp at seeing her sister awake, before she went down on her knees and carefully placed her on the ground.

"Serah!" A male voice called out suddenly and then a platform came down with a young boy, a young girl and a man, who had called the woman's name.

The man was without a doubt tall, 6'7 with light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He was wearing a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat.

The boy had silver layered hair along with blue-green eyes, and of all the people there was the youngest. His outfit consisted layable characters, of a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green scarf over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He also wore deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green shoes.

And the girl was the one the blond recognized all too well. She had the appearance of a young adult with bright red hair tied back in curled pigtails. She had striking green eyes, and both of her ears were pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She also wore a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. She also wears a fur pelt around her waist, from a bear she defeated herself. Her wrists were adorned with numerous bracelets, and she wore three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing.

The man jumped down before the platform could finish its descent and ran to Serah before taking her left hand in both of his. "Serah."

"Is that ... my hero?" Serah asked softly, allowing a smile to grace her beautiful face, making Snow give a small smile in encouragement, while the two young children tried to sneak a look.

"Let's get you out of here." The blond man told her gently.

"Hands off, I'm taking her home." The woman cut off the man as soon as he had said that.

"Sis, I ..."

"I'm not your sister! You couldn't protect her, it's your fault that she..." The woman snapped at man, cutting him off as soon as he had said that word 'sis'.

"You can save us." Serah uttered softly.

"Serah?" The woman asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"You can save us." Serah repeated herself, making her sister look at her with a strange look. "Protect us all." Serah requested softly. "Save ... Cocoon."

"Save cocoon?" The woman asked as Serah as being allowed to lay on her back now. "Serah? That was your focus?"

"Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me, you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon. I'll save everyone!" The man started telling his fiance what he would do, just to help her.

"Somehow, I'll make things right." The woman told her younger sister, trying to reassure her.

"You just relax." Serah's fiance told her, giving off a grin.

"Thank you." Serah uttered as she closed her eyes, suddenly her mark of the L'Cie started to glow in a bright blue light, just as she started to float in the air. The others were gasping at what they were seeing, while the man could only release his hold of his fiance's hand and watch in horrifying awe, while her sister was looking more horrified than awed. Serah's arms folded so her hands could almost be in a praying position, when she was suddenly turned to crystal, a burst of light slowly made its way to the man's gloved hand, revealing to be a blue crystal, making him gasp before he looked up to his crystallized fiancée, as she started to float down towards them.

"Serah! Serah!" The man started jumping, trying to grab her fragile form.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" The younger asked softly, wondering what was going on.

"L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." The boy explained.

"Just life the stories say." The other man added to the explanation, as the crystallized girl was now at Snow's head height.

"Serah ... sweet dreams." Her fiance told her, loud enough for Lightning to hear.

"Sweet dreams?" The woman demanded as she shoved companion out of the way. "She's not sleeping!" She snapped at her sister's fiance grabbing his collar angrily, clearly distressed by what had just happened. "Serah's ... she ..." The woman let go of the tall man angrily, looking very distressed by what had happened.

"She's alive!"

"No."

"The legend! Remember the legend L'Cie who fulfill their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah! Eternal life! She's not dead!"

The woman's companion looked away, not sure what to believe, the children were the same as well. "Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait..." The man was cut off suddenly when the woman suddenly lost her temper due to his words, and punched him in the face angrily.

"It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!"

"Serah..." The younger woman uttered the other girl's name. '_Does becoming an L'Cie really mean losing everything?'_ Vanille thought the rest of the question to herself. Suddenly the whole building shook much to the group's surprise. "What now?"

"The army!" The dark skinned man remembered suddenly, reminding the group just what was outside of the temple that they were in.

Up Above. _''Kage...you hear that?''_ The blond man asked as while the situation was going on below he was contacting his companion.

_''Yeah...plans for a genocide. Leave it to humans to believe the only way to deal with things are to enslave it or destroy it.''_

''It doesn't really matter now. I'm going to do what I came to do. I found one of them...I'm going to kill that traitor Anima and find the other.''

_''But what about what that girl said...to save Cocoon...what do you plan on...''_ Kage stopped as he could practically feel the blond's grin over the phone. _''You're going to get involved. Like always...''_

''What can I say...I see an opportunity I take it. So I need you to continue taking tabs from your position and make sure our means of travel isn't compromised.'' He said as he began to slowly descend down.

The vestige was fired upon by several of the Sanctum machines.

_"Aren't they taking it back to Pulse? That's what the Purge was, right?"_

_"All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off of Cocoon. Dead or alive, it's all the same." _

_"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" _

_"I'll be right back, hold on." _

_"Trench Coat. Where you going?" _

_"Date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about." _

_"What? You're gonna ask IT to help her? Are you out of your mind, kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!"_

''You're certainly a brave bunch...'' The blond spoke aloud as he landed on the ground effortlessly causing a small crater. ''Taking on Anima won't be that easy...''

''NARUTO!'' The light red haired girl cried out as she broke away from the group. She ran to the blond and nearly tackled him to the ground as she threw her arms around him.

''Hey there Vanille...I see you can't stay out of trouble?'' he teased her.

''How are you here?'' she asked, her excitement overriding the usual annoyance she would have felt at Naruto for teasing her.

''Never mind that,'' He said looking around. ''Is...'' He started to ask as Vanille shook her head. _''Damn...I guess things aren't going to be that simple.'' _he thought taking notice of the Ghouls. Breaking his embrace with Vanille the blond quickly willed the element of Lightning to his hand as he ripped through the creature causing it to contort and fade into nothing as it shrieked all the while. Another one tried to jump Naruto from behind only for the blonde to raise his other arm and twist it backwards in a rather inhuman motion and decapitate it with ease as it body collided with the ground and rapidly twitch and convulsed until it faded.

The others were filled with a mixture of curiosity, surprise, and horror at the callous brutality, even if the beings in question were C'ieth.

Naruto turned to Serah's sister. ''You're Serah's sister, Lightning right? I'm sorry for this...situation.''

''Who are you? How do you know Serah?''

''I met her once...a few days ago. Though I didn't think...'' He sighed but shook his head, quickly changing the subject. ''No time to sulk now. There are things to do.''

"Just how did you get here?" The Dark skinned man asked suddenly. "That crater you caused one can only assumed you drop from above, but there's no way a normal human can drop that high to cause a crater let alone survive the fall.'''

''You're right...a normal human wouldn't be able to.'' Naruto responded with a grin. ''I'm not normal. Never been considering...well that doesn't matter much. But the story of the origin of those amazing things can take quite awhile."

''I don't have time for this,'' Lightning said as she took on ahead.

''Looks like we'll have to save our life stories for later,'' Naruto said with a shrug. As they conversed. Finally they came across the shell form of Anima. The large mechanical silver/metallic shell of the village of Oerba's former patron.

"So this is ... the fal'Cie." The second youngest of the group, Hope stated.

"Serah's a crystal now." Snow started talking to the thing in front of them, much to the ninja's surprise, since they didn't know what this thing had to do with the girl's crystallized form. "You gave her a focus, and she did it!" Snow shouted at the creature pointing at it in anger, "You got what you want! Now let her go!" Snow demanded the fal'Cie to let his fiancée go, but it didn't respond, it made no movement to even say that it was even alive. Snow now dropped to his hands and knees. "Please. Turn her back!" Snow now sat on his knees and held his hand to his chest. "I'll be your L'Cie instead!"

"Fine, you go on begging." Lightning by this time had had enough of being patience, waiting for Snow to use his mentions, because she had now drawn her blade and started charging at the creature before them. "Like this thing gives a damn about what we want!" Lightning tried to slice at the creature, once, twice, three times. She was then forced to stop by some unknown force.

"Lightning!" Snow called out to her in worry, he didn't know what to think of this anymore, all he wanted was just to have Serah back to normal.

"It's this thing's fault the Purge started, and it's people who are dying." Lightning spoke, sounding angry. "Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing needs to die!" Lightning declared angrily. Suddenly the floor beneath them started to glow a bright yellow color much to everyone's surprise, room suddenly lit up and the machine started to shine brightly, the sides air fans started to smoke dark smoke, only to reveal that they were not fans, but mechanical arms. The creature's mechanical being glowed brightly, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"I can't see!" Hope told them.

"So it begins!'' Naruto cheerfully exclaimed as he moved into a fighting stance.

''While I'm hesitant to fight any non-human creature with intelligence, I hold no love for betrayers. I will fight as well,'' Kage said as he removed one of his scythes from his shadow.

"What the ..." Sazh looked surprised, while Hope looked extremely fearful, having covered his ears before he turned away and started to run, down the corridor that they had come down to get where they were, Hope was running back, only to pause at what he was seeing, he circled himself in shock and horror. The gears were turning and various mechanical devices were moving by themselves, it was also as if they there the lifeblood of the Fal'Cie itself, pumping the power down to Anima. Hope stayed for a moment longer, before he continued to run. Anima crystallized face glowed suddenly and Hope found his exit to be blocked by a yellow barrier force, knocking the young boy to his feet as he ran into it. Vanille came running down to see if her friend was alright, while Sazh was trying to reason with Lightning. "Come on, now. You really think you can kill a Fal'Cie?"

"I'm doing this for Serah!" Lightning announced as she pointed her blade at the Fal'Cie, Anima, Snow got into a fighting stance as well.

"Dajh ..." Sazh uttered to himself, as various screens of the mark of Anima's brand lit up. The baby chocobo chick looked up from Sazh's hair, before diving back in. "I'm in." Sazh declared his intentions suddenly. "As long as you don't mind an amateur." Snow didn't seem to mind, and neither did Lightning. "I've got these things." Sazh raised his guns up. "I might as well use 'em!"

"Thanks." Lightning uttered as she looked back at Sazh.

''Anima...those like you who just up and abandon those he was supposed to protect make me sick. Killing you will definitely be the high light of my day.'' Naruto declared as he surmised his a plan of attack. ''Those limbs could pose a problem,'' He noted,''The ones who are long range fighters should focus their attacks on them and disable them. The rest of us can give it an old fashion beat down.

Naruto, Lightning, and Snow tried to get the main part of Anima itself, only for the creature to attempt to slam part of its body into them.

''Damn...then how about this!" Electricity crackled from Naruto's finger as he cried out the name of his spell,''Thundara!'' Striking the left Manipulator. With the arm stunned Sazh fired several bullets into the metallic limb. The sound of bullets against metal filled the room until one of the bullets got lodged in one of the gears.

The other manipulator let loose a wind like attack as it started to rotate several times and attempted to do a sweep hit only for Naruto to raise his hand and mimic the strike causing several cracks to appear on the manipulator and jerk back.

''Fool!'' The blond cried out. ''Wind based attacks are useless against me.''

Despite the damage the other arm took it was soon healed and once more went on the offense. Though several ice shards, courtesy of the blond as he switched between melee and spells, once more clogged up its gear. The arm was once more down for the count when Snow, using a display of incredible strength punched it hard enough to cause a dent, causing part of the shell to get caught on a gear and grinding and chipping at the shell and causing sparks.

With the creature Vulnerable everyone took the opportunity to hit it before it had a change to regenerate its arms. Despite a direct hit from everyone in the party Anima managed to remain alive under the assault.

''Damn...and here I thought the only semblance that this bastard had to the Aeon Anima was the name. Looks like he's a tough bastard. '' He said as the manipulators turned their attention to him. Though the left one's attention was soon gained when the tip of Lightning's gunblade jab into it's wiring where it had of yet to fully heal.

Though even with it's left limb distracted the creature used it's right to protect it's main body from the fire of Sazh's bullets. Taking care to when to block and use it's right limb defensively to keep it's core from being exposed to Naruo's spells or Snow's hits.

_''We have to keep those damn limbs busy...if I didn't have to worry about injuring the rest of the party or causing this entire area to collapse I could cut loose._'' Naruto thought to himself then an idea emerged.

A mass of kagebunshin soon filled the room. A bit of confusion all around was evident. ''RUN HOPE! RUN!'' Even more confusion was evident as something recently placed on the torso of the Fal'cie began to flash.

The falling explosion that occurred followed by the shock wave sent everyone to the ground. Despite whatever healing factor it had there was little chance the Fal'Cie was going to recover from that. As a result Naruto was quickly reminded why he didn't use Ten-Ten's special explosive notes more often. The end result usually guaranteed death to anyone caught in the blast. Himself included almost...but that one time was enough.

Though not well enough as everyone suddenly found themselves floating, underneath a green crystal's light, almost as if they were floating in water.

"Where are we?" Lightning asked looking completely lost, confused and worried.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, as they look on.

The sound of church bells could suddenly be heard, and the true form of Anima could suddenly be seen, moving its arms, it bright yellow eyes glowing, the gears over its body moving continuously. The seven people could only watch in shock and awe at the being before them, even Naruto was now. The bells could be heard chiming away before green whips suddenly unleashed themselves and grabbed hold of everyone, drawing them in.

Anima unleashed beams of white light, hitting them in various places, Snow was hit on the arm, Lighting around her chest, Sazh was hit around his chest as well, while Naruto was hit around his arm. Anima then let them go, where they all started falling, falling, falling. An image struck them suddenly, an image of a powerful creature destroying everything around it, destroying Cocoon.

Crystal started to explode from the inside of the Vestige, while the Vestige itself suddenly created a shock wave which destroyed various things nearby, before it started to fall towards the ocean below. When it hit the ocean another explosion was caused, causing numerous waves to be started, only for them all to suddenly freeze into crystal. The Vestige that once held Anima in its last act, had branded the group into l'Cie and had tuned into crystal, the fate of everything and everyone below was unknown.

00000

Chapter End

0000

Well I hope you guys join the first chapter of my NarutoxFF 13 over. Like I said some of the themes and description were inspired by what James Young had written in his own story Gran Pulse Sage. Though considering I started the game over again and weren't both doing the same crossover idea, but with a lot of obvious differences.


	2. The Mark of the L'Cie

The Kitsune's Focus Unleased

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Naruto landed on his feet, with Vanille in his arm. ''You okay?'' He asked as he recieved a nod from the bubbly girl.

Everyone was regaining consciousness.

"Serah!" Snow suddenly shouted as he sat up quickly and began to look around him. They all stood up, as Snow looked around in shock. "Is this ... for real?" The others were also looking around in surprise, while Hope was still sitting down, his head in his arms.

"This must be ... Lake Bresha?" Sazh noted, "I guess we fall from up there, and the lake turned to crystal?" Sazh pointed out, looking up at where they had previously been. "Help me out here! I mean, did the fal'Cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?" Sazh asked Lightning, looking a little lost.

"How should I know?" Lightning answered Sazh's question with a question of her own.

Vanille dropped to her knees after hopping out of Naruto's arms. "We're alive. How?" Vanille asked, looking surprised by what had happened.

''That is a good question. How did they manage to survive the fall?'' Lulu whispered to Naruto. As far as they she knew they fought at the very most at the level of a badass normal and even by those standards a drop of unknown hieght wasn't something a normal could shake off with ease.

''I think we have the Fal'cie to thank for that,'' Naruto responsed. Thankfully enough all the others were so focused on Anima then how they survived the drop they weren't in the hurry to find out how Naruto was able to do what he did.

"Serah!" Snow came to a conclusion suddenly, making everyone turn to him."No one survives a fall that high, not without a miracle. Serah saved us!"

"Serah?" Lightning asked, not sounding too pleased with what the blond had said. "Listen, it's all your fault she got ..." Lighting started, only for a giant zombie C'ieth to start walking out from a hiding place.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sazh shouted, getting nervous, Lighting looked more shocked than anything else.

"Watch out!" Snow shouted as he charged towards the creature that was about to strike Lightning. He got in between the woman and the Cieth and blocked the creature's hands and then forced them back, before suddenly the mark of the l'Cie started glowing in a blue light. He punched the creature and sent it flying, much to his shock. "What did I ... just do?" Snow asked, looking at his arm, or at the mark of being an l'Cie.

"You used magic!" Hope told him suddenly, getting up. Vanille looked at him, only to gasp when she realized that they were getting surrounded by numerous, or Cie'th. "You used the power of an l'Cie. The fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now!" Hope explained, reminding everyone of their fate. It didn't take too long for Lightning to draw her sword.

"Right." Lightning frowned, but got into a battle stance nonetheless.

''Damnit...I feel a little off. I really hate power resets and shit like that. They throw me off my game. Oh well. Guess I'll have to worry about that later.'' He said as a C'ieth charged as Naruto caught its fist and used his other hand using a fully charged Rasengan into its torso and causing it to shatter it's torso into pieces upon impact. Another C'ieth charged forward and attempt only for it to be sliced with ease by Lightning.

Throughout the battle the canon fodder was being cut through with ease by the now magically powered L'cie.

"So we really are l'Cie." Snow announced, causing Lightning to turn away from Snow, while rolling her eyes. Naruto looked at the mark on his arm and sighed.

Sazh was meanwhile looking down at his chest, only to sigh as he spotted his branding.

"Looks like it." Sazh told Snow.

"You too?" Snow asked Vanille.

"Yep." Vanille nodded to the blond. "Right here." Vanille pulled back her skirt a little bit, to reveal that her brand was on her upper left thigh.

''Wow...turns out Anima was a pervert. Though can't say I wouldn't have placed anywhere different.'' He said only for Vanille to smack his arm.

of disbelief written over his face.

"Why me?" Hope asked, before suddenly looked at Lightning. "I don't even know you! But you had to go ahead and attack that thing?" Hope's gaze ran over to Sazh, Snow, and Naruto. "Just leave me alone!" Hope looked at Snow again. "It's your fault ... it's your fault my ..." Hope clenched his fists. "You could've ..." Hope suddenly stood up and stared right at Snow. "All of this is your and Serah's fault!" Hope lashed out at Snow.

"Watch it!" Snow snapped at Hope angrily, causing the boy to fall down panicking, only to crawl backwards into Lightning. He looked up at her, while she glared down at him, causing the boy to roll away from her. He started to sound like that he was starting to cry and or panic, not knowing what he should be doing. Snow sighed, holding his hand to his face. "Sorry." The older blond apologized for snapping at Hope, while Vanille started to comfort Hope, by placing her hands on his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Everything is gonna to be all right. You'll see." Vanille comforted the young boy. "Come on." Vanille pulled Hope to his feet. "Off we go."

''Well it's time we go then...'' Naruto said as he followed after them, following by the others.

And started to drag him off by the arm, causing Naruto blinked for a moment, wondering just what she had done and what influence Vanille had over Hope. It was at that moment that Naruto realized that Snow, Sazh, and Lightning were all following the two of them.

It didn't take long for the shinobi to the group.

"Okay, if we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it?" Lightning asked the group that she had found herself travelling with. Vanille turned to the older woman.

"I think ... I saw it." Vanille admitted. Lightning turned to Vanille.

"Saw what?" Lightning asked.

"That is how a Focus comes down, people. The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." Sazh told them, making everyone turn to him with curious expressions. "Well, that's what they say. You know legends and all." Sazh held up his hands defensively as he turned away from them with his hands on his hips.

"Did you see anything?" Lightning asked Hope, who looked nervous at the site of her, since he had technically blamed her sister for why he had been branded as a Pulse l'Cie, after all.

"I uh ... I just ... It's all kind of foggy, but ... I saw this big, I mean towering." Hope started to explain, but got surprised expressions from everyone around him.

"W-wait a minute." Sazh interrupted. "Hold on now. Did we all have the same dream?" Sazh asked everyone.

"Ragnarok." Lightning, Hope and Snow said at the same time, at which Naruto stopped in mid-stride. Something flashed across Naruto's face.

"So, we all saw the same dream." Sazh mused. "We all heard that same voice."

"You mean that was our Focus?" Hope asked, "But how are we meant to know what to do from that?"

"That's the tricky part." Vanille told them, making everyone turn to her now. "The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it, that's our job!"

"Okay, okay." Sazh interrupted. "We're Pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of Cocoon!" Sazh reminded everyone. "So, does that mean our focus is ...?" Sazh paused. "Are we supposed to ..."

"Save her." Snow interrupted Sazh this time.

"Say what?" Sazh asked, looking surprised by what the blond had said."Our Focus is to protect Cocoon." Snow told them.

''Enemies of Cocoon protecting it? I doubt that,'' Naruto responded.

"Really? Okay and why's that?" Vanille asked the other blond haired man.

"Serah told us." Snow answered sounding determined about saving the world. "Let's do it. We're all in this together." Snow told them. "I'm gonna look for Serah. She ought to be nearby." Snow told them before running off.

"I'll come too!" Vanille announced suddenly, before she ran off after him. "Wait!" Sazh meanwhile sighed to himself, and started walking after them.

"That boy can't stay still." Sazh pointed out as he followed them.

''Tch...makes more sense if we all stick together.'' Naruto started to walk then paused. ''You coming Hope?''

''Huh?''

''Come on, I know the situation seems bleek now but...things will get better. We can't give in to despair and self pity. That sort of thing only leads to ruin. And besides from this moment on I am officially designating you my assitant. After all you did nail the final blow on Anima's punk ass,'' The blond finished, rubbing the top of his head much to his newly dubbed protege's embarrassment. "You coming Lightning?'' He asked the pink haired swordswoman, whose frown simply deepened.

She didn't answer and simply carried on ahead. The group had carried uphill the crystaline lake as they tried to make sense of where they wre and what direction they could go.

''You going to say something? Anything? How about 20 questions?'' Naruto asked as he cotninued pestering the pink haired woman with the gunblade.

"No." Lightning stated, feeling slightly annoyed. 'We should be keeping our eyes peeled for C'ieth.''

_''_I'm not all that worry. These C'ieth creatures seem pretty weak. I'm sure I can handle anything thrown my way.''

''Well you seem pretty arrogant,'' The Guardian Corps soldier. responded.

''It's not arrogant when I know I'm just that good. It's just more or less bragging confidence you know. Unless you think otherwise...Supersoldier...Supersoldier seems like a good name for me,'' He continued annoying her more. He then yanked her gunblade out of her C'ieth.

''Hey enough! This isn't some game...give that back!''

''Not until you hold a conversation with me.'' He said as he leaped over the pinked hair woman and happily shot several feet ahead.

''A-Aren't we going to stop them? I mean it's pretty dangerous to run off like that isn't it?'' Hope asked as Vanille shrugged.

''That's Naruto for you. He tends to lighten the mood through use of Obsufucating Stupidity. One of his specialities is seeing inside people's heart and minds. Seeing what they hide behind what is known as a mask. Lightning seems to be very serious type, all business; so whenever Naruto meets a person like that he tries to cheer them up.''

''PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU BASTARD!''

Whap!

''I'LL KILL YOU!"'

''I have to say your friend is suicidal! I don't know any guy alive brave enough to spank Lightning of all people!'' Snow stated, looking on in disbelief.

''That or just plain crazy,'' Sazh added as the group finally came upon the blond duo. Naruto had lightning over his soldier in a fireman carry. Despite all the punches she threw to his back or his head which he dodged with ease Naruto didn't relent.

''Now Super soldier there's children here and we shouldn't swear. All I'm asking is that you open up some more. I mean were all stuck in the same boat. So travel with us kay.''

''Fine,'' She relented. ''Now will you put me down and return my gunblade?''

''Hhmm...I suppose I can do that.'' He said letting her down and handing her back her gunblade. ''Now was that so...'' He didn't get to finish as the woman suddenly moved to strike him. Only for him to catch her fist with one hand while snake his arm around her waist holding her close as a spark of something surged through her. ''You know we have to stop meeting like this.'' He said with a cheeky grin. ''You know you're pretty cute...you have a boyfriend?''

For a moment Lightning cheeks went pink, before she could do the only thing she could in her position. Kneeing Naruto in the crotch, at which the blond fell forward to his knees in agony. The pink haired super soldier continued on ahead, trying to dismiss the earlier sensation.

**_''You know that's what you get...''_**

_''So you finally decide to speak, eh, Kuro? Well fuck you! Like you're any better.''_

''Are you done fooling around?''

''Yeah I suppose,'' Naruto stood up and winched. He paused then he suddenly caught the whiff of something. ''C'ieth...looks like our journey is going to be a bit more bumpy then we hoped. '' He elaborated, as he started making the first steps to his next new journey.


	3. Power of the L'Cie

The Kitsune's Focus

0

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

I've been doing some research and studying on FF 13. As a result I've gone back and retcon a few things and made some changes and added some scenes which would have been in the next chapter. Hoping you all end up enjoying this redone chapter.

0

Link-Naruto's Summon

0

http:/schmutzigebanane(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Seraphim-Shining-Messiah-138822447?q=boost%3Apopular%20final%20fantasy%20eidolon&qo=72

0

Story Start

0 

Naruto was gathering his bearings as he tried to map out a path out of the frozen lake. He didn't bother to put too much notice of the argument erupting between members of the party. It was more or less useless squabbling, the sort that all divided people. They were all stuck in a situation and no amount of denying it or fighting against it was going to do anyone good. The sooner they all learned that the better. He was about to throw his two cents in when a certain chill froze him in place. The sense of lifelessness, regret, and rage filled the air, as his lungs was nearly paralyzed. '_No...it couldn't be? Not now...not this early. Could he be here already?' _he thought as his eyes scanned the horizon.

The sound of heavy foot steps soon filled his ears as the group was surrounded."Freeze!" Someone shouted, causing everyone to look around, only to find that they were surrounded by several men in green armor pointing guns at them, this group of soldiers were instantly recognizable, the PSICOM.

"Place your hands behind your heads!" The lead PSICOM ordered, something which Snow, Sazh, Vanille and Hope did almost instantly after being ordered, Lightning looked at her chances, before she dropped her blade to the ground and did the same.

''Well this is interesting. More of you mooks. I doubt you'll last any longer then the rest. I can remember what's his name, Joe-en-nes radioing for more backup.'' Naruto taunted them as he moved into a fighting position. (1)

"If you don't surrender soon, we will be forced to...'' The PSICOM leader didn't even get to finish as flashed out of sight only to appear in front of the man and with a hay-maker to the jaw sent him flying clear across the frozen wasteland.

''Man...I know that messed up the rest of his day.'' Naruto turned his attention to the squad and dashed forward.

''Fire! Fire!'' Another one of the soldiers cried out. The area was soon filled with the sound of gunfire as the soldiers tried in vain to hit the blond. Screams of panic filled the air as the Psicom were being thrown every which way. Those who tried to run away were picked off by the others.

''Huh...well this is interesting.'' Naruto said as he picked up a metallic looking briefcase that was stashed away. ''Hey look what I found...'' Naruto called out to the others before opening the briefcase and ushering the others over. ''Information...'' he added as he began spreading out several folders. He then opened one and began reading the information.

''Commando? Ravager? What are these supposed to be?'' Sazh wondered as Naruto laid out the folders.

''Files on L'Cie capabilities,'' Lightning answered as Naruto continued reading through the information. ''Information on magic and roles L'cie Take.''

''Well there is six folders; Commando; The heavy hitter attackers, Ravager: The spellcasters, Medic the healers, Sentinels, those who guard their allies and defend against enemy attacks and Synergist and Saboteur whom strengthen their enemies with buffs and weaken the enemies with status effects respectively. Apparently from what these folders say each L'cie has an affinity with an element. Concentrating ones magic into forming an aura say around a weapon one can not only identify their weapons, but the roles they suit based on size and color of how the aura manifests. Those with small and brights auras are more attuned with healing and magic and those with large and dark auras are physical combatants who can take damage...'' Naruto continued skipped down and read off some instructions upon invoking magic.

''You know for the so called Elite PSICOM forces this is disappointing. They even had information to go by and they acted like it was there first they on the job. Well, information on most of us.''

''Considering it's been years since he task force had a chance to fight in the war it makes sense they have nothing but under experienced rookies,'' Naruto figured. ''We might as well take this stuff and keep on going.'' he said as he began gathering up the documents to put back into the case. As the group continued on ahead they came across dozens of mangled Ghast Cie'th. Teeth and Gash marks had shredded through the though bone hided sheeth. Pieces were thrown every which way as they littered.

''This is horrible...'' Vanille said aghast. ''I know they were Cie'th...but the were people once. What could have done this?'' she wondered aloud as Naruto crouched over and study the wounds.

''We don't have time to mess around! Let's keep moving!''

''Wait hold on Super soldier!'' he called out to lightning. '' Aren't you curious on what did this?''

''You can stick around if you want. We're wasting daylight and we don't need to keep making unnecessary stops.'' Lightning continued on as Naruto kept on studying the corpse. The others looked to Naruto who seemed intent on studying the creatures.

''I'll catch up. You guys go on ahead.'' he said as he stared a severed arm. '_It couldn't be.'_ he whispered to himself.

''Aren't you a little bit curious on what tore those Cie'th apart?'' Sazh asked as Lightning responded.

''The more ground we cover the less likely we'll encounter the creature. Those injuries are still fresh so it still might be nearby.''

''So shouldn't one of us go back and warn Naruto then?'' Hope wondered as he looked up from the folder. Since Naruto was staying behind he left the folders with the others.

''You see what he can do. He'll be fine.'' Lightning reassured as a single Ghast stumbled forth. Pulling out her Gunblade Lightning charged forward. The creature's large bony hand shot forward and crashed into the ground as the agile gun blade wielder dodged to the side. Using the momentum she spun and brought her forward to cut the creature only for a clink to radiate. ''Damnit!''

''Hold on! I'll try something! Fire!" Vanille cried out suddenly, unleashing a blast of fire. The burst of flame caused the creature to stumble back slightly. ''Alright it worked!''

''Everyone! Concentrate on magic!''

"Blizzard!" Snow shouted, pointing his hand out as he icy beam hit the creature freezing its leg.

''Thunder!'' A beam of lightning shot down from the sky and fried the creature. ''I guess this mark is good for something,'' Lightning assessed.

Further back Naruto had finished studying the wounds.

_''It has to be...it can only be...'' _Naruto's mind drifted off back to the past.

_''What the hell?'' he cried as he and the others stopped to view out the window. A red, snake-like, dragonish fiend flew alongside the airship, its paper-thin, glittering, rainbow-colored wings pumping powerfully. It held its clawed hands gracefully underneath itself, and one large silver horn extended from its forehead._

_"Now there's a rare sight." _

_''Care to elaborate Auron!'' Naruto asked as the beast slipped down below the clouds and out of sight._

_"The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The sacred beast-protector of Bevelle!" Lulu elaborated, knowing that Naruto personally ever saw the creature, but only heard of it._

_''So the Guardian of Bevelle is nothing more then a boss fiend; yet surprise surprised I'm not all that shocked.''_

_"The red carpet has teeth," Auron grimaced. "What a welcome."_

_''As far as I'm concerned it's just another fiend and it'll go down like the rest!'' Naruto remarked, a determined blaze ignited in his eyes. 'Hold on Yuna, I'm coming.''_

_Suddenly Cid's voice blared out over the loudspeaker. "Rikku, you read me? We're going to fight that thing! Get on deck and show 'er what you got! Go!"_

_Rikku groaned. "There he goes again."_

_Auron chuckled, though the others felt very far from laughing. "The ferryman asks a hard price."_

_They hurried to the end of the room, where Rin stood before a small elevator that apparently led to the deck._

_"Open the hatch," Auron demanded. "We fight."_

_"Evrae is truly mighty," Rin said. "Be well prepared. I am well stocked in all manner of weapons and medical supplies. Please feel free to buy them."_

_"We gotta pay?" Wakka cried incredulously. "If we lose, you'll die too, buddy!"_

_Rin smiled. "I have faith in your victory."_

_"Gee, thanks."_

_The party shielded their eyes as they went out onto the deck of the mighty airship. The fierce winds and bright sunlight were more then enough to disorient most let along the fact they were moving out to roof of the air ship without any means of protection from falling off._

_Cid's voice blared out over the loudspeaker. "We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?"_

_''You got it Ojii-san!'' Naruto shouted over the rough wins. ''I'll give you a shout when you need to move then!''_

_"Not alone, you won't!" Rikku pulled out a microphone to contact her father. She looked up at him questioningly for a moment, her eyes plainly searching for guidance._

_The great beast let out a roar as it closed in. ''Hold on for a moment. I want to see if we can weaken it first before we start firing at it. '' Naruto said as Rikku nodded and relaid the message to her father in Al Bhed. The creature's eyes glanced over all of them as it reared it's teeth. From his sheaths Naruto pulled out Tempest and Brotherhood. ''Let's go!'' Naruto said as he took to the air and struck it.  
_

''Evrae!'' he said as he stood up and began charging to the others when a searing pain radiated from his brand causing him to drop to one knee. ''God damn mark!'' he groaned as a magical burst exploded around him in a fiery blaze. It also didn't help that several of those tall, rock-like Cie'th known as Ghast were shambling towards him.''I don't have time for this shit!'' he said as he gathered chakra into his fist and launched his fist into the nearest one, the impact sending it flying into another one. He spun and his Tibia impacted with the red eye torso peace of another one sending it stumbling back following by two quick bursts of Fire and a blizzard resulting it exploded into a whipsy burst.

Naruto leaped up and was about to grip the head of another creature when one of them flailed its arm wildly resulting its claws and having to hit his right foot with enough force that would have cracked a normal person's Tarsus if not ripping off their entire foot.

_''No...''_

An image of Lenne passed in his mind.

''_I won't fail my friends again.''_

An image of Tilor passed through his mind.

''_With all of this damn power I won't be helpless to protect my allies again. I got this power for a fucking power and it won't go to waste!'' _a burst of power erupted from Naruto as all the creatures were evaporated by it. A crest formed under him, a polar white crest formed under him made out of symbols he couldn't decipher. He fell to one knee in pain as his crest erupted in a flash of light as a flurry of feathers erupted from it.

Soon the feathers converged as they made a single form. The person in question was a being of ambiguous gender from what Naruto could tell. The being were wearing a white mystical robe over blue dressings, a brown and black crown and shoulder armor peaces with a a bluish-green scarf tucked under the shirts. The yellow skinned being had long flowing silver hair that went down to the back and in the front with two intertwined silver braided ponytails with six Seraphic wings extending from it's form. It floated down in front of Naruto as a burst of power had Naruto skidding back a few feet, his feet skidding along the ice like crystal ground of the underground lake.

The air lit up in a display of bright lights as this being commanded the power of Holy as the light based spell showered down at the blond who dodged the first two beams that curved and charged forward only for one a stray beam to graze his side and caused a tear in his clothing. Quickly using the reflect spell several of the holy bursts collided into it and caused it to shatter. '_Fuck! This is why I hate it when people fuck with my power balances and imprint me with new magics. It always throws me off.'_he thought as the being popped up right in front of Naruto and shoved it's hand through his chest.

Lightning paused as she looked back behind her in the same direction the group last saw Naruto. She thought she felt something but shook the thought away. Why should she care what that perverted idiot was up to? If he wanted to wonder around aimlessly then that was his decision. Though her thoughts were hastily ceased when an explosion of power erupted. The ground shook and followed shortly after was a light show that would be next to impossible to miss.

''Hey isn't that where that Naruto guy was?'' Hope asked as Vanille gasped.

''Naruto...''

''So what are we going to do?'' Sazh spoke up as he brought up the question everyone thought but no one else was going to ask. ''We going to go back and help or continue on?''

Lightning didn't answer as she took a few more steps ahead when Snow called out to her.

''Come on Sis, you really can't say we're just going to leave that guy to die?''

''For the last time I am not your sister,'' Lightning angrily snapped as she clutched her fist then threw it to her side. ''That guy said he could take care of himself so let him prove it. If he can't handle the creatures here with all his so called experience he won't make it long anyway. You all can go back if you want but I'm continuing on ahead. We can't afford to waist anymore time screwing around unless one of you have the magical ability to conjure water.'' Lightning's tirade was cut short when a massive shadow formed over them. Looking up she swore and took out of gun blade. Things were quickly turning from bad to worse.

Naruto's nails dug into the creature whose hand was shoved through his chest. He stumbled back, yanking it out of his torso as he clutched his bleeding wound. '_No matter how much power you gain you can't save everyone. Why fight? It is futile. You are weak, a stubborn idiot who without others around to support you, you will never be able to accomplish anything. Destiny conspired to use you as a tool of balance. What can you do without its protection?'_

Naruto chuckled at this proclamation. ''At the core of my heart I'm human. I'm flawed. And sometimes I believe the same thing, but a stubborn idiot like me is needed. Someone who inspires hope in the darkest hour. And if I don't who will!'' Naruto roared as his mark began to surge with power. Naruto formed a Rasengan and used to Hirashin to teleport in front of the Eidolon and ram the sphere into the creature. Both of them were enveloped in a flash of light. The winged creature began to ascend, parts of its body began to come apart and reform into a new shape. The front end of the body began to open and compressed into an armor shape as the head of the creature distatch and merge with the torso part. Its winged separated and combined together to form a blade. Light erupted from the neck area as it formed a helmet shaped. The armor immediately attached itself to Naruto, colors of white, black, gold, and orange radiated from the armor. The segmented sections of the orange was covered in mixture of gold and orange as a large, ornate crest made of golden had splashes of white with black gantlets adorning his forearms and black and dark gold armored boots.

The others found themselves busy as they continued to deal with the creature. Hope and Vanille were casting spells at the creature. Burning fire and electrical shocks began blasting off scales and causing spasms of pain through the creature. The protective scales of the creature had long grew impervious to the low level incarnations of the scales. Evrae reared up, green slime dribbling down his neck from his fanged mouth. A twang of premonition shot through Lightning as she thought quickly and let her gun blade fly.

The sharp instrument soared through the air and lurched itself into the creature's cry. As a result the fiend howled in fury. A fluid poured from its eyes as it flapped its wings. The creature rose its tail and brought it down.

"Look out!" Sazh cried out, as Evrae's massive tail crashed down onto the ice causing cracks into the foundation. The others were doing their best to fend off the swiping claws and piercing horn. Evrae decided to go with one last attack as it began to channel power in its mouth as it prepared to use Photon Spray. Only for a flash of blinding light to occur and a massive wound tearing across the wyvern's chest. The armored Naruto turned to the bleeding beast with Lightning's plucked Keyblade in hand.

''You really are becoming a persistent pain in the ass. This time when I kill you, don't come back.'' he said as he tossed the keyblade behind him to Lightning and de-materalized his helmet. ''You and the others take the time to run. I'll distract him.'' he said as Evrae let out an earth shaking roar.

''No way, I'm not letting you fight that thing alone.'' Vanille said as she used her rod to steady herself and ignore the pain in her left leg. One of the Evrae's earlier attacks sent her sprawling down to the ice.

'Nille.'

''Kid you must be crazy, trying to take that thing on alone. This old man would never forgive himself if he turned tail and ran.''

''Heroes don't run!''

Naruto shook his head in amusement as the L'cie joined him. ''Alright then, let's head out and kick some ass then.'' Naruto shouted as they all charged forward ready to fight the Wyvern.

00

Chapter End

00

1. Red vs Blue shout out.


End file.
